A-major
by gardevoirsftw
Summary: A normal day at her workplace is disturbed when an odd man with a ukulele comes by looking for her daughter


It was a bland day at the hospital Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran hummed to herself as she went over a few logs of the day, "hmmmmmmmm let's see patient name: Richard Jenkins, came in with complaints of feeling movement under the skin of his right arm and hearing a ticking sound, hmmmm suggested minor anti-psychotic drugs for what appears to be minor schizophrenia..." she wrote a few small notes until the sound of the PA system coming on shocked her out of her focus "ummmm Dr. Maheswaran? You have a man asking for you in the ER waiting room, he says it's about your daughter..." a pang of fear crawled up her spine as she burst out of her office and quickly walked to the ER waiting room, shoving the doors open she looked around, and saw no sign of her daughter, or anyone else for that matter, just a strange man wearing a white lab-coat strumming away at a ukulele. The man was wearing brown slacks and a dark gray sweater under the lab-coat, fancy tap dancing shoes tapping on the floor as he strummed away at the ukulele, a large fedora covering his face, but she could see one thing about his face, the grin he flashed when she stepped closer to him, a grin she swore was just like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland "what is the meaning of this sir?! where is my daughter?!" he lifted his hat up, raveling a large nose and blue and green eyes, his green and hazel eyes.. no wait weren't they blue and hazel? "that's just what I wanted to ask you Ms. Maheswaran, my name is..." Priyanka was shocked when he strummed out an A-major cord on his ukulele "but you may call me Dr. Alto Clef~" he shifted a bit in the seat "so tell me about your daughter Ms. Maheswaran, what does she do in her free time?" Priyanka stepped back away from the man, he had a type of metaphorical slime dripping off of him that got thicker with every word he spoke "why do you need to know that?" his brow furrowed a bit as he gently rubbed his fingers on the cords of his ukulele, he looked at her with his hazel and blue eyes as he gently put the ukulele down besides him before speaking "I just do, now does your daughter have any friends?" who was this man, what was with his focus on Connie was he a child psychologist that worked with her school "hmph, yes, she has one friend, Steven Universe, now answer me this, why does what my daughter do and who she is friends with matter to you?" he grinned that Cheshire grin and chuckled "because it just does, now what is your daughter's na-" "NO! I will not answer anymore questions until I know what is going on, are you with her school?" the man rolled his blue and green eyes "no, I am not" at that moment she stomped over to a red phone on the wall and pounded in the number to the chief of security "Mike I need you to come down to ER to escort a man to the police station" a few moment later Mike and two officers came in and grabbed the man and dragged him off as he hummed a tune strumming away at his ukulele not even fighting Mike and the officers.

A few hours had passed as Priyanka worked on files still a bit shaken from the the strange ukulele man, she sighed and yelped when the PA system came on again "Dr. Maheswaran to surgery! Dr. Maheswaran to surgery!" she rushed up and out of her office, soon joining a few other doctors who were running along a gurney with a man with multiple fresh small chest wounds "what happened to him?!" "we don't know, he just appeared at the front desk yelling about how a man shot him with a shotgun!" doors slammed open as they rushed him to a operating table, getting everything ready, Priyanka pulled on gloves and pulled up a surgical mask as she did her hair up into a bun to avoid getting it in the patient's wound, getting in and pulling a mask over the patient's mouth she got to work "okay, wounds appear to be buckshot, I need something to pull the pellets out" she held out her hand for her assistant "forceps" she gripped the tool when it was handed to her she soon got to work only stopping when she heard a familiar voice "now Dr. Maheswaran I think you and I got off on the wrong foot.." she gasped when she turned around to see the man standing there leaning on one of the surgical tool tables, with small cinnamon rolls in his nose? "how did he get in here?!" the sound of tools being knocked over as her fellow doctors jolted in shock at the sight of the man ".. of course you are a woman, high emotional responses are common when you feel your child is in danger, of which she is not in any, now where was I? Oh right, what is your daughter's name?" rage filled Priyanka when the man said that, she curled her hand into a fist wanting to hit him. "sir I do not know who you think you are but this is a on going operation, you need to leave now!" she looked over to the emergency phone, somewhat glad to see one of her fellow doctors calling Mike, before looking back at the man as he pulled one of the cinnamon rolls out of his nose and hold it up to her with that sly slimy Cheshire grin "cinnamon twist?" Mike soon burst into the room grabbing the man and dragging him out as he grinned "you know I'll be back, right?"

After the operation Priyanka decided to leave early, that strange man had creeped her out enough and she just wanted to go home, on her way to her car in the parking lot, she felt like she was being followed, she pulled out her phone and turned on the camera lifting it slightly over her shoulder and taking a picture before speeding up, she swore she heard what sounded like a ukulele, getting into her car and starting it up she drove away from the hospital, and while she was driving she made a mental note that one of Steven's moms may know who this ukulele man was, turning slightly to enter Beach City she drove down to the beach and parked the car, stepping out she looked around almost as if she expected the man to be laying sexily on the roof of her car, before she made her way to the house on the beach, she called Connie "Connie, I now this is erupt but I want you to tell your dad to take you both to a motel tonight, I'll be with you shortly" she hung up before her daughter could even respond, she marched up to the Universe house, looking though the mesh screen she saw one of Steven's moms, Garnet. She knocked on the door as Garnet got up and opened it for her "Ms. Maheswaran, Connie isn't here..." "I know I need to talk to you about this man I meet" she said as she pushed past Garnet and sat on the sofa pulling out her phone "here look at this picture" she lifted the phone up so the gem could look at what she swore would be a picture of the ukulele man "hmmmm nice picture, though maybe remove the animal sticker from that man's face..." shock filled Priyanka's body as she brought the phone down to her, looking at the picture, it was the ukulele man, same brown slacks, same dark gray sweater, but there was the image of a jumping spider covering his whole face "w-WHAT! that doesn't make any sense, this man's been following me and the only picture I have of him, his face is covered by- by!" she felt rage boil her blood until Garnet put a hand on her shoulder "calm down Ms. Maheswaran, take a few deep breaths.." doing as the gem told she breathed in and out a few times "this man... large nose, Cheshire cat grin, green blue and hazel eyes?..." she felt a bit confused when the gem said this "yea, how did you know?" "he's going though Steven's fridge right now..." she looked up to see the man move away for the refrigerator and shut the door before making himself a sandwich all while humming, looking up at a picture of a large pink woman hanging over the door before taking a bite out of the sandwich "hmmm say that's a nice painting, hmmmm" Priyanka jumped up and glared at him " what do you want from me?!" the man just ate his sandwich ingoring the fact that she yelled at him, before speaking he swallowed the chunks of sandwich in his mouth "I want to know your daughter's name, I need to ask her a few questions, and then I'll be out of your hair..." she panted a bit, did this man really only want to ask Connie questions, taking a shot in the dark she sighed "it's Connie.." the man grinned "Connie... you know I know a man with a last name kinda like that, well I be sure to knock on the motel door your daughter and husband are staying at and tell them you said hi, good night Ms. Maheswaran, and oh, you may want to replace your car's fuel line..." the man grinned again and opened the door before stepping out and disappearing into the chilly night, only one thing lingered in Priyanka's mind "how did he know they were staying at a motel?...".


End file.
